I Don't Want to Resist
by PaganDruidFuneral
Summary: Anders and Hawke have been attracted to each other since the beginning! Watch love bloom between the determined apostate and his charming champion while friendships grow stronger through the dark years spent in Kirkwall. Reviews and suggestions for improvement are always welcome! Rated M for sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Anders laced his fingers behind his neck and leaned against one of Kirkwall's many towering walls. The sun was high and the air was humid. Normally he would complain about the heat and the resulting sweat that made the fur robes cling to his skin. Today he was more than happy to bask in it as long as he could. Soon, he would be submerged in the deep roads and so far from the shine and warmth of daylight.

He breathed in deep, never wanting to let go of the fresh air in his lungs, knowing he would soon breath only the stagnant air from deep below the earth. A feeling of dread welled up inside his chest. His heart and head began to throb. The intensity of Justice's thoughts mingling with his own was already a hardship. Anders wondered how much worse it would be when the voices of the darkspawn spread their tendrils into his mind too. Maker, why did he ever agree to this?

A distraction. That's what he needed.

He cracked one eye open and quickly used a hand to shade against the sun. Peering around, he spotted Varric tending to Bianca in the shade. The pleasant dwarf was gently polishing the wood on his crossbow and preparing the bolts. Anders wished he had a similar task that could bring him the serene that Bianca gave to Varric.

Not too far off to the right was Isabella, who had been accompanying Hawke when the strange band of misfits first found and recruited Anders down in darktown. Isabella was sprawled out beneath a tree and absentmindedly rubbing a gold coin between her thumb and forefinger. Fitting, Anders thought. He imagined that Isabella was thrilled to be going on an expedition that promised treasure and glory.

Scanning the courtyard some more, Anders only found more dwarves scurrying about in preparation for the expedition. Most of them seemed worn out and surly from being chastised by Bartrand all day. Justice spoke to Anders about his distrust for the fiery dwarf many times. Anders also had a bad feeling about Bartrand, but was not too concerned. Who would be with a woman like Hawke watching their back?

Upon further scanning, Anders could not find anymore of Vivien Hawke's team. It appeared that of Hawke's companions, only Anders, Isabella, Bethany, and Varric were to accompany for the deep roads expedition. Aveline was probably too busy with her guard duty and the training involved to take over as captain. Merrill volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on Leandra while continuing to get accustomed to elven city life in lowtown. Anders was smugly relieved to see that Fenris was nowhere to be found. The mage hating elf rubbed Anders the wrong way when Hawke first recruited the lyrium scarred warrior. It still made Anders get pink in the cheeks, thinking about how Hawke defended the mages and stood up for him personally during Fenris's verbal assault.

Hawke was a sarcastic and cheery woman, but she sure had a soft spot for mages. It made Anders smile, thinking about how Hawke always laughed and cracked jokes, but immediately transformed into a mother bear the second anyone even looked at Bethany wrong. Anders had a lot of respect for the Amell-Hawke family. Especially for Vivien. She may not have been born a mage herself, but Vivien was the daughter of an apostate and had spent her whole life protecting an apostate sister. Of all the non-mages, Anders was sure that Vivien understood their plight well and was slowly becoming an advocate and protector among the oppressed magic users in Kirkwall.

Anders yawned and stretched his arms. He thought to himself that maybe being deep under ground wouldn't be too terrible with Hawke around. She sure had a nice little figure he could focus on when the deep roads became unbearably crushing. She was an attractive girl. Thin and graceful, with that perfect female plumpness in all the right places. If the deep roads became too cold, he surely wouldn't mind holding that body close to him in a tent.

He could hear Justice scoff at him for having such thoughts, and Anders quickly scolded himself. He couldn't think like that. Falling for Vivien was too dangerous and would only end in pain. Seeing her with a broken heart would crush him. And seeing her harmed by the templars for being involved with an apostate would send him into a rage he might never return from. It could be the turning point where Justice claimed everything he was.

Although, hadn't her entire life been involved with apostates? Would it be so different? This was a new thought that arose in Anders. He quickly pushed this thought aside in his mind to analyze later so he would not hear a lecture from Justice.

Anders closed his eyes and tried to think on happier subjects. Such as feeding scraps to the grateful cats in darktown and rubbing their bellies.

"Do you have everything in order? Do you have someone to look after your clinic?"

Anders jumped in surprise at the sound of Hawke's voice. Where had she come from? The eldest Hawke girl could slink so silently in the shadows.

"Andraste's flaming knickers! Keep sneaking up on me like that and you just might scare the Justice straight out of me!"

He was pleased to see this exclamation made Vivien expel her signature mischievous giggle.

Anders laughed too and answered: "Yes, everything is in order. A darktown refugee with a knack for health potions will suffice down there for now."

He noticed that Vivien was wearing a new and very flattering set of armor. The roguish leather hugged and accentuated her curves. She had removed the shoulder pads left the pale and soft skin of her arms free to absorb the sunlight. Her sleek, black, hair was down today, framing her face neatly in waves and gently brushing her bare shoulders.

Vivien kept herself very close to Anders as they talked. She seemed so comfortable being physically close to all her friends. Anders enjoyed the intimacy, but it made avoiding his feelings for Vivien maddeningly harder.

Vivien tilted her head against Anders shoulders and leaned into his side as they gazed at the busy scene in the courtyard. In a low voice, she said: "Anders, I know the deep roads are troubling you. I'm sure they are even more awful for a Grey Warden. I would like to have you with me down there, but I understand if you need to stay behind ..."

Surprised at her concern and the serious tone in her voice, Anders turned his head to glance down at Vivien. Her cheek was still pressed against his arm but her brilliant blue eyes were full of worry and gazing into his.

Anders was touched, and could not help but smile. "And leave you with all the riches and glory? Not a chance. Not to mention, I think you are in dire need of a Warden down there. These bumbling surface dwarves have lost their knack for the underground and will just get you lost!"

Hawke laughed and playfully pushed Anders. "I'm glad you'll be joining us! Besides, despite their reputation, I think the darkspawn will be a nice change from the Templars you and Bethany avoid everyday. At least they have the common courtesy to not discriminate against who they munch on".

Anders laughed and shook his head. There's the Hawke humor.

Vivien stepped away from the wall and peered around. "Well, it looks like everyone is ready to ..."

Hawke stopped talking and peered off into the distance, "Maker, what is it now!"

As Hawke huffed and marched off, Anders squinted in her direction to see what had bothered her. He could see Vivien approaching two human shapes. He used a quick pace to catch up and see what the fuss was about. As he got closer, Anders realized that Vivien and Bethany were in a rather heated argument with Leandra. When he was close enough to hear the conversation, Anders stopped and leaned on a shady tree. He wished to hear but not intrude.

"Mother, please! This is probably our last and only chance to get our family out of Gamlen's filthy excuse for a house," Bethany pleaded.

"I know," Leandra said tiredly, "But I don't understand why I have to risk BOTH of my remaining children!"

Vivien and Bethany both exchanged a melancholy glance.

"My Vivien, my darling, do what you must, but please leave Bethany out of this!" Leandra seemed on the verge of tears.

The eldest Hawke girl sighed and rubbed her temple. Anders watched her glance between the two faces. One belonging to a pleading mother, another belonging to a sister who wished to follow Vivien's lead anywhere.

Finally, Hawke threw her hands in the air and said, "Fine! Alright. I'll do all the heavy lifting and fortune earning myself!" Vivien winked at Bethany. By the look on Bethany's face, Anders could tell she was a little relieved to stay behind but at the same time unsure of leaving her sister's side with danger so near.

Leandra smiled solemnly and kissed Vivien on the forehead. As they watched their mother walk towards home, Bethany turned to embrace Hawke.

"Sister, be safe! I could care less if you come back with riches. I just want you back in one piece!"

Vivien laughed and kissed Bethany on the cheek. She told her sister not to worry, everyone would be back before she knew it. Her little sister jogged away to catch up with their mother. Before rounding a corner, Bethany looked back and waved goodbye.

Hawke smiled and waved back, but as soon as Bethany disappeared, her smile fell away. Her eyes seemed distracted and a little sad. Anders decided to draw away from the shadows and approach Hawke.

When Anders came near, Vivien startled and look towards him.

"I … uh … couldn't help but ..."

"Overhear." Fenris finished for him.

The sound of the elf's voice grated on Anders ears. Fenris stood on the other side of Hawke with his arms crossed and a great-sword gleaming on his back. Maybe it was ridiculous jealousy, but Anders always felt a little threatened when Fenris was near Vivien. Anders and Fenris were both guilty of admiring Vivien's body when they thought she wasn't looking. The two men had exchanged more than a few angry glares after catching each other watching her.

It didn't help that Vivien was a flirt. Anders was troubled, thinking about the times Vivien tried to be flirtatious with him in the darktown clinic. He made a point to express his interest back, but also for his sanity and her safety, tried to turn her interest away from him.

Flirtatious as she was, her passes always seemed to be just in jest with the group. Although, Anders could not help but feel that her interactions with him had more intimacy and emotion behind then, unlike her lighthearted teasing with everyone else. A confused part of him thought it best if she found someone else, but also did not want to drive her away into the arms of someone like Fenris.

He snapped away from his confused thoughts when Hawke spoke up.

"Fenris! I'm surprised to see you. I thought you would be spending your time off redecorating the mansion with expensive wine!"

Fenris smiled and said, "That was the plan. In truth, I saw your mother rushing from the Viscounts keep and in this direction. I assumed she was in a hurry to say goodbye to her daughters before their trip, but there was a fear in her eyes. I had to follow".

Anders arms were now crossed. He kept glaring, even as Fenris looked towards him.

Sharp as she was, Vivien seemed oblivious to the animosity between the two men.

"How dear of you," she said with a wink, "Not going to lie, we are so very short on time and everyone is anxious to get on with this venture. I truly hope you being here in armor and with your weapon means you've changed your mind about entering the roads with us. I've been left short-handed."

Fenris seemed to think for a minute, and then nodded. Vivien sighed with relief and linked one of her arms to Fenris and the other to Anders as she tugged them towards the lead of the procession. Varric was already standing at his brother's side when the neared the front. Vivien abandoned Anders and Fenris to stand near and chat with a restless Isabella. Fenris and Anders avoided looking at each other while the the group proceeded to the entrance of the deep roads.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been traveling down into the deep roads for a day now. The expedition party had started the journey in high spirits, but the frigid darkness of the deep roads soon sapped away their enthusiasm and energy. Descending beneath the earth seemed to have the most impact on the dwarven hirelings in the group. When the trip first began, the stout and raucous dwarves were full of mirth. As the descent continued, a solemn sorrow found its way to their hearts as they thought back to their former glory. The halls of the deep roads had once been beautiful. Now nature eroded away their past and darkspawn tainted their thaigs.

Bartrand, however, remained merry and almost giddy. Anders swore he had seen golden sovereigns appear in the dwarf's pupils. Vivien and Varric practically had to pin him down to convince him to stop for the night and set up camp. The elder Tethras brother would probably have marched the expedition party for a week straight before resting. Funny how greed seemed to cancel out his basic life needs.

Everyone sighed gratefully as Bartrand relented and rushed to set up his own tent. He was eager to sleep and wake and continue the search for riches. As Bartrand withdrew from the main group, the hirelings began to relax. The humans and dwarves set up camp quickly and then built a central fire to rest their weary bodies by. Numerous people began to pull mead and other strong drinks for their pouches. As drink was passed around, the gathering around the fire became festive and cheery.

Anders was drinking from a flask when the dwarf sitting next to him pulled out a lute. The fire gathering watched him patiently as he plucked a few strings and tuned the instrument. Suddenly, a gleeful tune burst from the dwarf and his lute, filling the cavern with musical giddiness. The dwarves sitting around the fire began to clap along with the beat. Soon, the humans joined in too, hollering and cheering.

Despite his hate for the deep roads, Anders was actually enjoying himself. He laughed and began to clap too. He looked across the crowd to try to spot Vivien. She was on the other side of the fire, the flames lit up her smiling face as she clapped with the rest of the group. Anders was momentarily mesmerized by her beauty. She had removed her upper armor for the night and wore a short-sleeved chemise that showed off her navel.

Vivien caught Anders gaze and smiled. Anders felt his heart speed up. He watched as the Hawke woman turned her attention back to Varric. They laughed about something and then abruptly stood up. The cavern burst with laughter as Varric and Vivien began to dance around the fire. The dwarf on the other side of Anders then pulled out his drums and matched the cheery beat of the lute. Vivien smiled brightly as she spun and twirled around and around the fire. Varric had had his fair share of beer and laughed at himself as he stumbled to keep up. A few of the spectators joined in and one of the female dwarf hirelings grabbed Varric's hand to dance with him.

All the male human hirelings wanted to dance with Hawke. In good spirits she would briefly touch hands and spun around them but quickly twirled away to dance on her own. Seemingly having enough of male attention, Vivien pulled Isabella out of the spectators and the two women danced and laughed. Isabella attempted to tug Fenris into the fray but that put the elf out of his comfort zone. He kindly declined and withdrew to his tent.

The entire group was now twirling about the fire. Some with partners and some on their own. Anders was the only one still sitting with the music playing dwarves. He watched in awe as Vivien gracefully danced towards him. She glanced down and looked almost shocked to see him sitting. Breaking away from the group, Vivien ran towards Anders and extended her hand. Anders was unable to think. The mage grabbed her hand and she pulled him into standing. Still hand in hand, Vivien and Anders returned to the center of the dancers. Anders proudly took the lead. Living in his circle his whole life had led to a lot of time on his hands. He and the other mages danced quite often in Ferelden.

Anders felt a distinct satisfaction when he caught a few of the men watching him and Hawke enviously. She was a real beauty, dancing in the firelight. Vivien giggled and gripped Anders tightly as the dancing pace continued to intensify. The song was reaching its end dramatically. The whooping and hollering grew louder. Anders and Vivien found themselves holding each other tighter and tighter as the music reached a peak of energy. They feared letting go of each other lest they be consumed by the moving bodies surrounding them. The song finally ended with a powerful fervor. The dancers stood for a moment, basking in the firelight, before a new and calmer tune began to play.

Vivien looked into Anders eyes and smiled elatedly. He smiled back.

"I never would have guessed you were a dancer!" Vivien said while panting.

"Yes, well, before I was on the run from Templars and Wardens, I had nothing to do but shimmy around like a fool!"

Vivien laughed and then nodded towards a large rock, slightly away from those who continued to dance.

"Come, share a drink with me," She said, "I'll need some downtime before sleep after all that excitement!"

Hawke nimbly made her way towards the seat as Anders followed her lithe form. She reached out a hand to take Anders flask before he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a while. Vivien smiled distantly while watching the merriment near the fire. Anders could not help admiring her. Her skin glistened slightly from the sweat of dancing. Hawke reminded Anders of a starry night. Her hair was soft and black as midnight while her eyes were a vibrant blue with a mischievous twinkle. Vivien came back from her trance and drank from the flask. Anders could not help noticing how nice the chemise showed off her breasts.

He quickly took his eyes away from Vivien's chest when she pulled the flask away from her lips. She leaned into Anders and pulled his arm around to rest on her shoulders. As she handed him the flask, Anders wondered if this was just a friendly gesture or something more. He feigned a cough and drained the rest of the alcohol.

"Whoa! Slow down there. We'll have to make it last if we plan to make it through the deep roads. I think the mead is gift from the maker when it comes to handling our lovely Bartrand". Vivien swiped the flask away and pretended to be mock-stern.

Anders smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Maybe I need it to handle you! Forget demons and darkspawn. It is beautiful temptresses like you who men need to be wary of."

Hawke slowly looked away a gently bit her bottom lip. When she brought her eyes back to his, she said: "Oh, tempting, am I?"

Anders smiled on the outside. On this inside, he felt a confused turmoil again. His heart could not deny it; he ached for Vivien. He longed for her touch, her kiss, and her love. His head scolded him. Justice scolded him. Anders feared harming her, whether it be physical or emotional. It was too much to think about now. He decided to change the subject.

"So, I noticed you are pretty good at dancing yourself." Anders said neutrally.

Vivien winked at replied: "Oh? Does this surprise you? It surprises most people to see it from a Ferelden girl who grew up poor." She closed her eyes as if trying to recall a memory. "Mother was a noble runaway. We were raised like proper Hightowners. Just with more wet dog smell and constantly avoiding authority."

Anders suddenly found himself very curious about Vivien's life in Ferelden.

"Did you ever resent having to form your whole life around protecting your father and sister?"

Vivien instantly looked shocked at this question. "No! Not once! Father is … was my hero and Bethany is my most cherished friend."

More questions filled his head. They conversed for almost an hour and Anders learned a lot about the eldest Hawke sister. It touched Anders heart to hear Vivien talk about her family. She was normally such a sarcastic and carefree person. As she poured her heart out about Bethany, Carver, and their parents, Anders realized she was strongly family-oriented.

Vivien stopped talking after a while and watched the fire dim. Anders could tell the night was catching up to her and she needed sleep.

He was about to mention sleep when Vivien said, "Well, it seems I've talked your ear off about myself. Maybe tomorrow night it will be your turn. I'd love to hear about you."

Anders felt lonely as Vivien moved away to stand from the rock. She yawned and sleepily said goodnight to Anders as she made her way to the tents. He kept his eyes on her as she made her way to her own tent. When she disappeared behind the flap, Anders sighed.

_She is trouble, Anders. Trouble and a distraction. You sicken me, losing track because of some doe-eyed girl. _

Anders snarled and marched off to his own sleeping quarters, eager to shut out Justice and his poisonous thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to the smell of burnt breakfast and the sounds of hungover groaning. On the other side of camp was the distinct sound of Bartrand's barking. Anders figured it must be morning, even though the roads always remained dark. The hirelings he shared a tent with were stirring irritably. The mage could not help wrinkling his nose. A night of sweaty men sharing a tent with booze on their breath left an awful stench in the air. Trying his best not to choke, Anders put on a pair of his tattered pants and left his robes on top of his bedroll as he scrambled out into the cavern.

The mood of the camp could only be described as lethargic. All the hirelings shambled around the campsite, nibbling on breakfast here and packing a few things away there. The cavern had a fair amount of light in the eating area, due to many flickering torches fastened to the wall. Anders decided to quickly pack his belongings before getting food and finding Hawke's party.

Holding his breath, Anders dipped into the tent to grab his robes and staff. When his head returned from beneath the tent's folds, he quickly stuffed his belongings into a sack and propped his staff against a wall. He slid the sack of clothes next to the staff and wandered towards the torches.

From the corner of his eye, Anders spotted Vivien and Isabela behind a tent. When he came closer, he could see that they were sitting on a blanket and admiring each others daggers. They also had a delicious looking breakfast feast spread out before them.

"Oh, that is pretty," Isabela cooed at Hawke's dagger, "Where on Earth did you get the coin for this elegant thing?"

Hawke reclaimed her dagger and looked at it proudly. She rubbed the sapphire that gleamed on the hilt as she said: "Coin? Don't you know that the best things in life are free?"

Isabela threw her head back and laughed, "Why, you naughty thing. You stole it, didn't you?"

Vivien struggled to hold back a smile as she shrugged innocently and put a grape into her mouth. Isabella warily chewed on a piece of cheese as she tried to rub the hangover headache from her temple. Anders stepped in closer to announce himself.

"Mind if I join ..."

He was cutoff in mid-sentence by the two women whistling and making delighted "Ohs and Ahs". They smiled mischievously and ogled him lustfully. Confused, Anders looked down. He realized that he had ventured from the tent shirtless. He laughed at their fawning and decided to play along. First he struck an obnoxious pose and kissed at both his forearms. Isabella cheered as Vivien pretended to fan herself.

Anders continued to strike poses and the women cheered louder for each. His final act for their entertainment consisted of him grabbing a strawberry and caressing it down from his chest to his navel. Isabela fell back from laughter as Vivien pretended to faint and made a face plant into Isabela's breasts.

Anders held his sides from laughing too hard and sat down next to them. They took a few minutes to contain themselves before they could breathe long enough to eat. As Anders spread butter over his bread he asked, "So why are we hiding behind a tent and not eating with the others?"

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to eat what they are eating", Hawke said with a grimace, "Just be thankful that the partners in this venture and their select companions get to eat well on this trip!"

Anders thought back to the unappetizing burnt smell when he woke up and silently agreed. He happily sampled all the food available while watching Vivien. She was peacefully drinking from her water-skin and eating jerky. Her leather pants and boots were already on and she leaned against cold stone while her brushed hair touched her bare shoulders. Anders saw her look up and he followed her gaze.

Varric and Fenris approached the blanket, fully dressed with their packs ready. Isabela scolded them and declared that only half dressed men were allowed at the blanket. Vivien laughed and Fenris looked at her in confusion. He then scowled when he noticed Anders sitting next to her, shirtless. Feeling cocky, Anders stretched and put his arms behind his head. As if one cue, Vivien and Isabela cooed comically and admired his chest, which aggravated the elf further.

"Giving the ladies breakfast and a show, eh Blondie?" Varric said with a chortle. "Well, I think we will be getting this show on the road soon. Bartrand is getting angsty. I'd suggest you all travel in full armor today, and have your weapons at the ready. We are going to get deep into the roads today, and the Darkspawn want their breakfast as well."

"Oh, good," Hawke said sarcastically, "I love stumbling about in the dark with scary monsters nearby!"

Vivien slowly stood up and stretched her arms and back before turning to her companions. "I figure it would be best if half of us guard the back and half lead up front."

"I volunteer to be in back!" Varric declared loudly, "I am in desperate need of a break from my brother. I may just push him towards some darkspawn if I have to listen to him bellow for another minute!"

The group laughed and then grumbled in understanding. Vivien smiled pleasantly and said, "Fine. I'll do the Bartrand baby-sitting today. Isabela, want to be up front with me?"

Anders barely noticed it, but Isabela smiled subtly. He was sure she was brewing a wicked scheme. Her eyes quickly darted from Fenris to Anders before looking back a Vivien and saying: "I'll stay in back with Varric, sweet thing. You can take the boys with you."

Vivien shrugged as Isabela and Varric wandered off to gather the Rivaini's belongings. Fenris and Anders avoided looking at each other as they helped Hawke gather up the remaining food on the blanket. She continued to seem blissfully unaware of the competition for her attention growing between the two men. Anders was certain he would never have been friends with the elf anyways, but the situation with Hawke only increased their tension.

Fenris finally stood from his gathering and gestured to Hawke's torso. "You are rather vulnerable in that, Vivien. I hope you packed something sturdier than that chemise. Uhm, not that there is anything wrong with it."

Vivien crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. A smile tugged at her lips as she said, "My eyes are up here, Fenris!" Fenris laughed nervously and coughed into his hand while Vivien lowered her arms and examined her clothing. "Of course I packed armor for my top half. Leather just isn't the most comfortable material when sleeping. Not to mention, I would have been so very over dressed at breakfast! What with Isabela's bare thighs and Anders' naked chest! Anyways, I was just about to go retrieve it from my tent."

Hawke bent to gather her daggers and Fenris approached her. "I'll walk with you to your tent. I need to gather my greatsword anyways. Not to mention, I don't like some of the looks you get from the men in our expedition." Fenris was not subtle as he shot a glare at Anders.

Vivien appeared mildly offended. "What? You mean the hirelings? I'm quite capable of handling myself you know. Coin may be the reason I am here but Varric chose me for my skills." Her features softened. "I don't think any of those men have the balls to try anything anyways. Besides, I figured you and Anders would accompany me to my tent anyways. He certainly is in need of robes before we leave."

Anders led the way to retrieve his staff and sack of belongings while Fenris quickly retrieved his sword from the hireling packing his tent. They followed Vivien into her private tent and stared dumbfounded. With her back to them, she had tugged off her chemise and dropped it on the ground before disappearing behind her elegant room divider for changing. They had only seen the small of her back and her shoulder blades, but the flash of her skin shocked them. Anders snapped out of it and began to pull on his robes over his pants. He had a fleeting thought that the pants felt a little tighter than before. By the time he finished fastening his belts, Hawke reappeared in her full leather armor with her daggers gleaming and secure.

Just as Hawke was about to gather her belongings, the cavern erupted with the unnerving sound of a man's strangled scream. His scream was followed by the unmistakable choking roar of a pack of Hurlocks, rushing towards the camp. The campsite erupted into panic. Vivien deftly spun to face Fenris and Anders. She nodded and the three of them pulled their weapons out before charging from the tent and into battle.

The hurlocks had not yet reached the camp. Anders could hear their echoing bellows in the wide corridor that led to the cavern. Vivien pulled a miasmic flask from her belt and lobbed it right into the throat of the corridor. The attackers snarled from the sting of the fluid and became briefly subdued by the fumes. Anders took the opportunity to channel his mana and sent a roaring ball of fire right into the heart of the hurlock's ranks. The spell lit up the corridor and betrayed the position of ten darkspawn. Three of them screamed in agony as the fire charred them to their deaths. Fenris glowed blue as he and Vivien charged to fight the remaining darkspawn.

Vivien Hawke leapt over the charred remains and sank a dagger deep into a hurlock's throat. She twisted the blade and pulled it away, dodging the blood that spurt from the beast's artery. She ducked low and sliced at another hurlock's heel. The creature bellowed and Fenris silenced it by removing its head with a swing from his greatsword. Her and Fenris stood back to back as the remaining five circled them.

A mangy hurlock with a blood-crusted axe lept at Vivien. As she ducked, Anders quickly hurled a stone fist from his staff. The magical fist struck the darkspawn in the chest and knocked it unconscious. Vivien flashed a quick smile at Anders before slashing gracefully at a darkspawn trying to charge Fenris. The creature fell to the ground, covered in fatal lacerations. Her daggers were ready to taste more blood, when Fenris shouted for her to duck. Vivien swiftly knelt, and the Elf spun with his greatsword, ripping deep into the darkspawn flesh surrounding them. The hurlocks clutched at their chests as their blood spilled and their life faded.

Vivien stood and smiled as she wiped the blood off her daggers with moss from the wall. "Too easy!" She said.

Fenris laughed and ignored the red and dripping mess on his sword as he strode back towards camp. Anders had just turned and was about follow when he heard Vivien gasp in shock behind him. He and Fenris whipped around wildly to see Vivien pinned to the ground by a hurlock! Anders cursed himself, remembering knocking it unconscious with a stone fist. Both men ran to assist as they watched in horror. Vivien was struggling to keep the beast's axe away from her throat. It snarled and choked her in frustration. Finally, it rose and went to swing the blade down hard on her head. Vivien closed her eyes and tried to block her face with her arms.

An arrow whizzed by Anders head and hit the ugly creature in the throat. The hurlock let out a gutteral cry and fell to the side. It died quickly as it pulled hopelessly at the arrow. Vivien carefully cracked open an eye as Fenris and Anders pulled her up and away from the awful thing. The three of them turned to see who sent the arrow.

Varric stood at the mouth of the corridor with a smug expression. Bianca looked fierce and beautiful in his arms. "First I saved your coin-purse, and now I have saved you life. Where o' where would you be without me."

Vivien smiled and blew Varric a kiss. "Oh, my hero!" She said playfully.

Anders noticed a nasty bruise starting to form on Vivien's neck. He touched it gently and she winced. "I can heal that for you," He said softly, "Wouldn't want that mark to mar your beauty."

Fenris watched uncomfortably as Vivien nodded and tilted her head and closed her eyes. Anders tenderly stroked the wound with his palm and sent soothing healing magic into her flesh. She sighed with pleasure and grasped Anders arm to keep herself steady. Anders almost felt a little sad when the wound had disappeared. He did not want to end this intimate connection. He slowly drew back the flow of magic and watched as Vivien's luminous blue eyes opened.

She smiled and tried to thank Anders, but an anxious Bartrand interrupted. While Vivien was being healed, Varric had found the man who screamed earlier. A nameless hireling who left to relieve his bladder in privacy. Bartrand stood in the middle of the darkspawn corpses. He looked unimpressed.

"I hope you had fun, wasting time and playing with these darkspawn. Time to get serious and move further in." Bartrand barked irritably.

Vivien and Varric groaned as they took their lead with the elder Tethras. The hirelings had finished packing up camp and were grouping up behind them, ready to continue on. Varric sneakily dipped back into their ranks to stand near Isabela in the back. Bartrand began to proceed down the corridor. Vivien stood slightly behind with Fenris and Anders at her side. She was too focused on keeping up with Bartrand to pay attention as the mage and the elf exchanged heated words and insults.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your patience! I am so sorry it took me this long to update!**

"Messere, he is missing! My son Sandal is missing!"

Bodahn Feddic was frantic as he approached Hawke. She had been lacing up her boots in preparation to scout a new route for Bartrand. The path had been blocked and it was up to Vivien and her companions to clear the darkspawn and find a way to the thaigs. Anders had been near by and approached to hear what Bodahn was upset about.

Vivien gave the dwarf a reassuring smile and said, "We'll find him and bring him back. Don't worry. Why, I bet the little scamp has already found a new path for us!"

Bodahn desperately wrung his hands as he returned to his wares. Fenris brushed past the fretting dwarf and shot a dirty look at the hirelings who whispered about darkspawn enjoying a dwarf stew. Varric and Isabela approached Vivien and Anders with their weapons prepared to spill darkspawn blood.

Anders followed close behind Vivien as the party ventured through a large gap a few meters past the caved in opening. Anders could tell that the deep roads were starting to take a toll on Vivien's spirit. She was jesting less with her companions and looked tired. It was obvious she longed for sunlight and missed her family.

Vivien stopped dead in her tracks. Anders and the others nearly bumped into her. They all looked into an open ice cavern with darkspawn corpses strewn about. The monstrosities were freshly dead but showed no signs of injury. Hawke turned to her companions with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell happened here?" Varric said as he cocked Bianca.

Vivien drew her daggers as she cautiously crept into the cavern. The entire party was ready to be attacked by something horrible. Suddenly, and voice rang out in front of them.

"Enchantment!"

Isabela shrieked and threw her dagger. It whizzed over Sandal's head and lodged into the chest of a frozen ogre. Sandal laughed and clapped. Anders stared in disbelief. The dwarven teen stood in the center of dozens of darkspawn corpses with a frozen, eleven foot tall ogre towering behind him.

Vivien approached the ogre in awe. Sandal giggled and pointed to it; "Not enchantment!"

"That is … impressive!" Vivien said as she scooted Sandal away from the towering beast, "Now, run along to your father and bring the expedition party this way. I think this path leads around the cave-in."

Sandal had a big and goofy grin as he made his way back to camp. Fenris, Isabela, and Varric followed the young dwarf closely while watching him warily . For something so meek and touched in the head, Sandal sure had a knack for being found completely unharmed amongst dead monsters.

Anders was about to follow too when he noticed Vivien was still standing by the Ogre. She stood directly in front of the the massive form with her head tilted back to look into its eyes. Vivien's own eyes were distant and sad. With a feeling of sorrow for her, Anders realized that she was remembering Carver's death.

He slowly approached the eldest Hawke sister and put and arm around her shoulders. Her eyes blinked as the gesture of comfort broke her daze of bad memories. She smiled softly and leaned into Anders as she accepted the comfort.

"Was it really one of these that took my brother's life? I just … back then they seemed so much larger. I could have stopped one of these from stealing him away from us. He acted so bravely, challenging a sodding Ogre all by himself to keep his mother and sisters safe."

Anders used the sleeve of his robe to dab away the tears on Vivien's cheek. His body froze when Vivien grabbed his hand and held it to her face. His body soon relaxed as he laid his head on her shoulder.

The two jumped apart in surprise when they heard the march of the entire expedition party approach the cavern. Bartrand looked agitated and restless in the front with Varric at his side.

"We will travel twice as fast and for twice as long! I will come back rich from the god forsaken trip, even if it kills you all!" Bartrand's red-faced bellow rang out and echoed through the cavern. An unhappy grumble weaved through the hirelings and Varric put a palm to his face in disbelief.

…

…

…

After three days of relentless walking through the deep, the expedition party finally had a spark of hope and anticipation. The cavern opened wide and began to glow an eerie blue from the bio luminescent mosses that clung to the stone. Signs of an ancient dwarven thaig began to show. Bits of broken vases and other rubble were spotted frequently. They followed the signs of past civilization until they found themselves at the top of a steep and wide stairway.

Anders closed his eyes as he dipped deep into his mana. From his staff, a long burst of flame engulfed the ceiling beyond to light what lay at the bottom of the stairs. The crowd around him erupted in cheers! When his eyes opened, Anders could see what his flames had revealed. An enormous thaig that hid there; untouched for centuries. A forgotten city so far beneath the surface that promised them all riches and glory.

"At last," Bartrand whispered, "we will make house Thethras proud." Varric smiled widely at his brother and gave him a hearty thump on the back. Isabela pulled a flask of liquor from in-between her breasts and passed it to Hawke after taking a swig. Hawke smiled happily as she drank deeply and slid down to sit against stone. Anders, Fenris, and Isabela all sat down with her to partake in the celebratory drink while Bartrand ordered the hirelings to make camp and Varric started to draw up treasure searching plans.

By the time the hirelings had finished setting up, Hawke and her party were feeling quite drunk. "Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day," Vivien slurred, "we best go get some rest."

Isabella giggled and hiccuped. She and Hawke tried to stand up and stumble over to their tents. The two women barely made it ten feet before colliding into each other and collapsing into a giggling heap. Fenris and Anders sighed in unison as they got up and stumbled their way over to collect their friends off the floor. Isabela groaned in agitation when Anders tugged at her arms to stand her upright and Hawke snickered when Fenris scooped her up in his arms. Anders finally managed to get Isabela's arms slung over his and Fenris' shoulders and they began moving the women towards camp.

Vivien's tent was closest. The few hirelings still awake to tend the fires watched with amusement as Anders and Fenris struggled to get the inebriated pair inside. Once inside, Isabela slurred a 'thank you' and staggered over the the bed. She quickly fell onto the bed and began to snore softly as she sprawled on her stomach horizontally.

Hawke had fallen fast asleep while she was being carried. Fenris gently set her face up on the bed alongside Isabela. With both women asleep, Anders began to feel his agitation rise at being alone with the brooding elf. They glared at each other briefly before a wave of exhaustion hit them. Without a word, the mage and the elf crept away to opposite ends of the tent and passed out on the floor.

…

…

…

Vivien and Varric were bright eyed a bushy tailed when morning came. They awoke everyone in the tent and Anders immediately felt a headache. "We're all scouting ahead!" Vivien said as she pushed a plate of eggs and a mug of ale into Anders' hands.

"That means first come first serve, Rivaini!" Varric cooed as he tried to coax Isabela from her surly and drowsy state.

Isabela groaned and wrinkled her nose at her breakfast. "Oof, there better be riches in there or I'm going to be a grumpy girl!"

…

…

…

Hawke and her little band of misfits had geared up quickly and made their way deep into the abandoned city of the ancient dwarves. All but Anders and Varric looked around in amazement. Anders had seen old thaigs before with the Warden Commander/Queen and he never felt their history to be worth all the darkspawn and whispers from the taint. He only felt dread in these places. Varric on the other hand felt bored. Unlike his brother, he had never known the deeproads as his home and felt no connection to his past.

They were approaching what appeared to be a dwarven chapel with large double doors. It cast a foreboding shadow across their path. Fenris and Varric each grabbed a handle and pulled. A sinister red glow seeped out of the room. Anders could feel a familiar tingle in his spine. He sensed a strong presence of lyrium. Justice's thoughts surfaced momentarily and warned Anders to be cautious.

Vivien and Varric took the lead. The room had a stairway that covered the entire width. At the top they could see a pedestal. On the pedestal, they could see an object that pulsated and glowed with a magical energy. It was an idol.

"Lyrium?" Varric asked. Anders nodded solemnly. He did not like the magic that flowed from the idol. It felt menacing. Before he could express his concerns, everyone turned towards the door. A stout shadow was pounding its way in with heavy footsteps. Varric smiled.

"Bartrand!" He said cheerfully. "Look at this thing, I'll bet it is worth a fortune!" Varric grabbed the idol from the pedestal and proudly presented it to his brother.

Bartrand displayed no emotion as he took the idol and examined it. "Hm, you could be right, Varric. How about I take this back to camp and see what Bodahn's boy says about it? Keep scouting ahead, there has to be more where this came from."

Varric silently agreed and began to ascend the stairs again. His smile soon disappeared when he heard the deafening creak of doors closing and locking behind them. They all ran to the door and shouted for Bartrand.

Their hearts sank when the heard his greedy laugh from the otherside. "The location of this place is worth a fortune alone even without this pretty little idol. I won't be sharing any of the riches or glory with you fools. Take care, brother!"

Varric pounded on the door with red hot rage. "Bartrand! You sodding bastard! I'll kill you myself!"

Anders watched as Hawke sank to the floor on her knees. "Bethany," she whispered, "I let you and mother down!"

The mage quickly kneeled if front of her and embraced Vivien warmly. "Hey," he whispered softly, "don't give up yet. We are all going to make it. I'm here beside you and I won't let anything happen. We are going to get out of here."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't usually panic like that. I miss the sun so much. And every day I am away is another chance for the templars to discover my sister."

Anders helped her stand up. "We will see the sun again soon, I promise. And then you will be your old, sarcastic self again, except living in Hightown and going to the bland noble balls with your sister."

Vivien laughed, "Thanks, but I think I will leave the fancy balls to Bethany. Nothing will stop me from slumming around the hanged man with my friends." She regained her impish grin and kissed Anders on the cheek before rounding up the rest of the party.

"We're getting out of here," she said with confidence, "and we're going to find our fortune along the way. When we reach the surface, drinks are on me!" She winked at her friends and searched the room. In the far back was a hole a small child could slip though. Fenris channeled all his anger and began to smash away more wall with the hilt of his sword. Each blow chipped away large chunks. Before long, he left a large gap that all of them could squeeze through.

…

…

…

The passage behind the ancient thaig held many horrors for the group to face. Demonic creatures of rock were a constant threat as the party searched all day for a way back to the surface. The slimy tendrils of despair tried to sap their spirit here in the deep. Vivien was near ready to make camp when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Maker! Would you look at that!" She was pointing to a small cave that was filled to the brim with coin and gems.

Everyone rushed forward to gaze in awe.

"Ha! Bartrand can have that sodding idol! This is more treasure than we ever imagined!" Varric beamed in the shimmer of the gold that lay before him.

They all embraced and cheered, knowing their hardships had finally paid off! Isabela playfully gathered an armful of gold and threw it in the air. The shining metal clattered all around them as it hit the floor and bounced off their armor. One coin managed to fall into Vivien's shirt and she gasped and laughed as she tried to remove the cold invader from her cleavage. The cavern erupted with everyone's laughter.

A horrible crackling noise of rocks and static suddenly silenced them. Anders turned first and stared in horror as a fearsome Rock Wraith formed itself and towered above the group. With a feeling of dread, he noticed that in the heart of the beast was the same menacing glow of the lyrium idol.

The lyrium teemed from the center of it's stone body and lifted the beast into the air. Vivien narrowed her eyes and drew her blades. She prepared her body to lunge and attack. Before she could charge, the Wraith let out a pained and guttural cry as a burst of deadly lightning strikes sprayed from his body and hurtled towards the exposed party.

Anders was prepared. He stepped forward and flung out his arms in front him. A magical barrier formed and enveloped the group. The lightening struck his barrier fiercely before recoiling back into the Wraith's chest. It fell to the ground and bellowed with pain. Anders gritted his teeth as he let the barrier dissipate. He felt three bodies whoosh past him. Fenris was in the lead with his greatsword raised high above his head. Isabela and Vivien followed.

Fenris roared as he brought his sword crashing down on the stony head. To his dismay, the blade merely bounced off and left his enemy unscathed. Isabela and Vivien's attempts to slice it were also failing. With frustration, Vivien thrust her dagger between a gap in the rock armor. She grinned when the beast let out a deafening roar.

She was about to slice a gap again when the Wraith began to glow heavily! The lethal sound of electricity was building within the core. Vivien screamed "take cover!" as she ran to a thick stalagmite and slid behind it. Everyone ducked behind their own in the nick of time. The Wraith angrily flung it's chest open and let a roiling burst of energy consume the cave. Anders felt the hairs on his arms rise as the static flew by on either side of his stalagmite.

Glancing to his right, he saw Vivien ready her daggers and pounce from the shadows. Anders followed. The lyrium heart was exposed and vulnerable. He took a deep breath and sent a blast of fire deep into the Wraith's core. Vivien covered her eyes as flames consumed the foe. Varric jumped out from behind a rock and began firing wickedly sharp arrows into the source of power. Bianca's mahogany body looked deadly and smoldering in the light of the flames.

The flames died out and the Wraith shook with anger. The towering monster turned to Anders and began to levitate towards him! The mage quickly backed up and readied his staff. Vivien jumped in front of him and raised her daggers. She ran forward and lept upon the Wraith's leg. She sank one dagger deep into the joint of the knee and and lashed out with her other dagger as she tried to slice the vulnerable belly.

The Wraith's yell boomed like thunder as it shook Vivien off. She came loose with daggers still in hand and flew straight into Anders, knocking them both to the ground. The monster raised his gargantuan fist and prepared to pummel them both. It cried out in surprise when it felt Fenris' arm puncture all the way through the stone armor. Fenris glowed a fierce blue as he violently tugged at the strands of lyrium within the foe. The beast fell to its knees, weakened greatly by the assault to his power source.

Vivien took her chance, she sprang away from Anders' side and hurled herself high with a dagger raised. The beast screamed as it began to harness a fresh attack of electricity. It was too late. Vivien sank her dagger deep into the lyrium heart and placed a combustion grenade into a deep crook between the neck and shoulder blade. She yanked away her dagger and fell to the ground. She rolled away and pulled Anders from the ground as she ran to cover. Everyone huddled behind a stalagmite as the beast screamed in agony. A deafening explosion and blast of heat filled the room and the monster was blown to tiny bits.

They lay panting on the ground, covered in soot. Anders surveyed his companions to assess the damage. Isabela and Varric were mostly unscathed. Fenris bore an angry gash on his cheek, nothing lethal. Anders was more worried about Hawke who had been flung away from the beast and crashed landed. She seemed to be fine until she tried to sit up and winced. Vivien gripped her side and moaned. A few broken ribs, Anders thought.

"Oof … would someone please search for any indication of an exit?" Vivien groaned. "I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime."

Isabela turned to Fenris and Varric. "Boys, would you please find a way home for your damsels in distress? I'm going to figure out how to get all that loot home."

Anders propped Vivien against a stalagmite to examine her ribs more closely while the other three went off to their own tasks. She winced as he removed her upper armor and rolled the chemise away from the damage. He gently stroked the wide bruise with his finger and determined she had only broken three ribs.

"Don't look so concerned!" Vivien said with a little smirk. "Sure, it hurts, but I think I'll live!" She sighed as she stood up. "Just give me a health potion."

Anders shook his head and smiled as he rummaged though his sack. He finally found a magic poultice and prayed to the Maker that they would reach the surface soon. It was his last potion. Vivien thanked him and drank with a grimace. The health potion was hastily made and bitter. She peered down and watched as the bruise slowly shrank into a small mark.

Satisfied, Anders put her arm around his neck and helped her walk over to the others. Fenris and Isabela stood by a door with a huge chest filled with the most valuable treasures. Varric stood near a small door. He opened it and a blast of fresh air filled the room. Everyone sighed in relief, ready to see the surface again.


	5. Chapter 5

Rays of sunlight welcomed Hawke and her friends back. Weeks in the darkness had left them weary and longing for home. Breathing the fresh air and feeling the warmth touch their bare skin was a gift from the Maker himself. They found themselves on a grassy knoll in the outskirts of the Free Marches, only a mile away from Kirkwall. A cool creak bubbled nearby. They set the chest of treasure down and ran to wash the filth from their bodies.

With armor stripped off, they bathed in their underclothes. The creek carried away their soot and dried blood. Vivien immersed her entire body before returning to shore and braiding her soaked hair. She lay in the sun and let it dry her. Her companions finished washing and sat beside her. In silence, they basked for hours.

Varric began to pull his boots on. "I've got some contacts in Lowtown. I am going to see what we can expect to get for all the loot. And I hope to get some information on where that slime-ball Bartrand is hiding." He said with a grim smile. "Fenris, Isabela, mind giving me a hand? No way I can carry this load on my own."

"Ha, I wasn't going to let it out of my sight anyways." Isabela winked.

Vivien smiled, "If you don't mind, I am eager to tell my family the news!" She laughed, "Ah … no more Gamlen! Mother will be so happy!"

Anders stood up and pulled on his robes. "Mind if I tag along? Something tells me the looks on their faces will be priceless."

Hawke smiled and nodded. The five of them traveled to Lowtown together before splitting up at the hanged man. Vivien grew giddier and giddier the closer she and Anders got to Gamlen's house. She chattered away aimlessly about her mother and sister. Her happiness made Anders smile.

Suddenly, Vivien grabbed him by the robes and pulled him behind a building. Anders let out a surprise grunt as Hawke's body slammed his against a wall.

"Vivien, what the hell ..."

"Shh ..." She gently covered his mouth with one hand and pointed around the corner with the other. "Templars." She whispered.

Anders slowly peaked his head out from behind their hiding place. His heart skipped a beat. Twenty templars surrounded the little Lowtown residential courtyard. Many of them were knocking on doors and interrogating the neighbors. He could tell they were looking for someone. Anders prayed it wasn't him. Then, a bad feeling hit the pit of his stomach. He realized the danger that Bethany was in.

As if on cue, Vivien cried out. "No!". Anders followed her gaze and peered right at Gamlen's porch. Leandra was sobbing on her knees while Bethany tried to comfort her. A templar gruffly grabbed the girl by the elbow and pulled her up. Vivien tensed and grabbed Anders face to get his attention.

"Listen," she breathed, "I will handle this. Get back to your clinic! If Justice tries to take over … I can't let them take you too! Or worse …" Hawke took a deep breath. "Go!" She whispered harshly. With that, she was sprinting to her sister.

Anders watched as the templars began to raise their weapons. Vivien put her hands in the air as she slowed her pace. They began to back off as she embraced her sister and sobbed. Bethany was speaking softly and forced a smile. Anders read her lips. "I'm going without a fight. No punishments. Please don't worry about me."

Vivien held her mother back as three templars grabbed Bethany and carted her away to the gallows. "I love you!" Bethany screamed. "Take care of mother! I will be okay!"

Anders felt his anger rising. With it was the bristling feeling of Justice trying to seek vengeance. _And so, they rip away another child from a mother's embrace. I will see them all fall._

Anders shook his head. He had to run before something he could not control happened. With one last glance at Leandra and Hawke, he began to flee in the shadows of the bazaar as he made his descent to Darktown.

…

…

…

It was late at night. Anders was exhausted from treating the refugees who were excited to see his return. The patients had finally returned to their families and makeshift beds on the dirty floors on Darktown. Anders stretched his aching body and crept outside to blow out the lanterns, indicating his clinic was closed.

He was about to close and lock the doors behind him when he noticed a lone figure approaching in the dark. Anders squinted and cautiously moved closer. His eyes brightened when he realized it was Hawke. At the same time, Vivien noticed Anders as well. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. Anders sighed with understanding and sadness as she stroked her back and led her inside the clinic. He set her down on his cot in the back corner and handed her a cup of hot tea. He locked the clinic before returning to sit beside her.

In the dim light, he could see a redness around her eyes and knew Vivien had been crying. The cot creaked under his weight as Anders sat beside Hawke and put his arm around her tightly. He rested his chin on her soft hair and she nestled into his neck. He could feel the wet tears from her cheek.

"She is a strong girl. Charming and sweet. It isn't ideal, but she will be okay in the circle." Anders whispered soothingly.

Vivien sighed. "I know. They promised they wouldn't punish her if she went without a fight. In a way, I think she wanted to go. She always felt so guilty about being an apostate. I think she felt like she held mother and I back." Hawke wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "I feel like I let father down. He was so determined to keep our family together. And now … Carver is dead and my sister is in the gallows."

Anders stroked her cheek. "You didn't let him down. I bet he is at the Maker's side and smiling down. He raised a daughter who accepts everyone for who they are and brings light to the world for all those in need."

Vivien smiled and gazed at the far wall distantly. Anders took a moment to savor her presence so close to his. Her hair and skin were smooth and cool. She had a gentle smell of mint that always calmed Anders. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his throat as she blinked. Anders could feel his heart racing and was nervous that she would hear.

Vivien snuggled closer. "Anders, remember in the deeproads how I asked to hear about your life sometime? Would you mind talking now? It would help me keep my mind off things."

Anders smiled and cleared his throat. He told Vivien about the happy times. She chuckled when he described all the pranks he pulled in the Ferelden Circle as a young mage and listened intently when he described all his creative escape attempts. She became very fascinated when Anders began to recount his time in Amaranthine with the Warden Commander Cousland and smiled widely when he talked about his adventures with Ser Pounce A lot.

He felt good. Anders had not told his tale to anyone in a long time. He did leave out the more depressing stories and details except the interesting circumstances with the Architect. Vivien was awe struck. After hours of talking, Anders began to ramble. He eventually looked down to see if Vivien was still listening. He laughed quietly when he saw her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

Trying his best to not make the bed creak, Anders slowly disentangled himself from Hawke's arms and had her lay on the cot. He smiled tenderly as Vivien's sleeping form settled and stretched on the mattress. Anders turned to go find a patient's gurney bed to sleep on. He barely took a step before he felt a soft hand grab his. He turned.

"Please, stay." Hawke whispered to him, still half asleep.

Anders kissed her hand and crawled onto the cot beside her. He lay on his side and wrapped an arm around Vivien's midsection to pull her close. She murmured pleasantly as she settled her body against the contours that Anders made and was pulled back into her happy dreams.

He lay awake for a while longer, listening to her breathe and feeling her heat against him. It was moments like these that made him feel like the old Anders again. Justice was still there, but his presence felt distant.

Vivien sighed and rolled over in her sleep. Her slender arms found Anders neck and gently embraced him. It didn't take long for Anders to fall asleep too, lulled by the tender breasts that swelled against him with a soothing rhythm.

…

…

…

A noise in the early morning awoke Anders. He startled awake and looked down at Vivien. She was still fast asleep with a pretty smile on her lips. Still groggy, Anders peered around the room to find the source of the noise. He saw a figure near the clinic entrance and rubbed his eyes. Squinting, he realized the figure was Fenris.

Fenris watched them with a distant pain in his eyes. His cheek was still swollen and cut from the battle with the Rock Wraith. Anders realized he must have come by for treatment or a poultice. They met each others gaze and locked eyes for a minute. Fenris' eyes narrowed at Anders before he turned and left the clinic. It was not a menacing look, but Anders knew what it meant.

It was a message. _Treat her well, mage. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you._

**_UPDATE/NOTE: This fanfic is on pause for awhile. I will be working on a new Dragon Age fanfic that centers around this Hawke and Anders, (As well as Queen Cousland-Theirin, and Mahariel Dalish Elf Warden.)  
I hope to one day finish this one. Please forgive me for the indefinite delay._**


End file.
